


Choosing Corner Time

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Mistress Rebecca series [3]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Discussion about actions and consequences between Mistress and submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Corner Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has no descriptive parts, no narrator. It’s a dialogue between a Mistress and her submissive. Please comment and let me know if the experiment worked out or if it totally sucked.
> 
> And just for your information, It’s not necessary to understand the piece but I thought that some of you would want to know that this story takes place in the same world as my stories “the 14th anniversary” and “My beautiful Sub”. Just a few years after they started out on their journey of dominance and submission.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

MISTRESS: Baby, what are you doing over there in the corner? Was our dinner date with Mary and Ava cancelled?

SUBMISSIVE: _No, Mistress. We’re still supposed to go, at least if you still want to go after I tell you what I did… after my punishment._

MISTRESS: Stand up and turn around, baby. I want you to look into my eyes when you tell me what you think you did wrong.

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes Mistress._

MISTRESS: Hmm, nipple clamps, and those nasty Alligator clamps too. Poor baby, you must feel really bad, but I still have to know all the details. So, tell me!

SUBMISSIVE: _I disobeyed and masturbated without permission. Please, Mistress, punish me._

MISTRESS: No, baby, keep looking at me. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes.

SUBMISSIVE: >i>I’m sorry I disappointed you, Mistress. I know you had plans for the weekend and now, I ruined them.

MISTRESS: Hush, sweetheart, try to calm down. I’ll be the one to judge what or if anything got ruined, and I can’t think of anything you could have done that would make me cancel the plans for our weekend getaway completely.

MISTRESS: _Yes, baby, that’s better. Take a deep breath, and another one. Yes, that’s my girl._

MISTRESS: Now, tell me.

SUBMISSIVE: _You ordered me not to touch myself but I did and then I considered covering it up by not telling you, and that would be like lying to you and you always know when I’m not telling the truth._

MISTRESS: Sweetheart, slow down. Lower your arms and let me hold you. That’s better, baby. Put your arms around my waist. Relax. Focus on your breathing and take your time.

MISTRESS: That’s my girl. You’re doing fine. I love you. Everything will be fine.

SUBMISSIVE: _I’m so sorry, Mistress. Punish me, please._

MISTRESS: I will, baby, but first you’ll have to tell me exactly what you did, all the details. It’s not enough to tell me that you disobeyed because it’s not for you to decide what constitutes disobedience.

SUBMISSIVE: _I’m sorry, Mistress, I didn’t want to make your decisions for you._

MISTRESS: I forgive you, sweetheart. Come, I’ll help you to relax.

SUBMISSIVE: _I love you, Mistress. I’m sorry that I failed you. Please, spank me._

MISTRESS: That’s enough of that, baby. You’re once again trying to top from the bottom. You know what I have a very dim view of such behavior. But you are also in luck. That’s just what I had in mind to get you to relax.

SUBMISSIVE: _You are very generous, Mistress. Thank you._

MISTRESS: I’m just in a good mood, baby. You need a warm-up spanking.

SUBMISSIVE: _Thank you, Mistress, may I count._

MISTRESS: No, sweetheart, I want you to relax. You had a lot of stress lately and we did not have the time to really be there for each other. Get over my knees and close your eyes.

MISTRESS: You deserve some leniency. I asked a lot of you, baby, but you always came through. You were not allowed an orgasm for more than a week and I teased you every day. I’m still very proud of you.

SUBMISSIVE: _I love you, Mistress. I’m sorry._

MISTRESS: Relax, my beloved, relax. Enjoy, and after that you’ll tell me what you did, every detail.

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes Mistress._

MISTRESS: Hush, I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to speak again. Put your hands on the floor and try to relax. We’ll start slowly. Spread your legs a bit more. That’s better, sweetheart.

MISTRESS: No, baby, no squirming and keep your legs open for me. I want to see you and it would not do to get you overexcited now, wouldn’t it? Yes, that’s much better.

MISTRESS: Mhmm, your sweet ass is turning to a nice shade of pink, just adorable, but you’re still not really relaxed, my love. Tell me, what would serve our purpose better? Should I continue this nice, slow rhythm or would you like something more harsh, maybe the hairbrush?

SUBMISSIVE: _Whatever you deem best, Mistress. I’m yours to command._

MISTRESS: A very nice and politically correct answer, baby, but it was not a trick question. Give me an honest answer, please.

SUBMISSIVE: _I don’t deserve your tender care, Mistress, but I would like it very much if you would continue the spanking just as it is, please, Mistress._

MISTRESS: Then that’s exactly what we’ll do, my love. You are very beautiful. Close your eyes and relax. I want to turn your behind to a deep, dark crimson, and we’re still far from that goal.

MISTRESS: Very nice, that’s exactly the shade of red I have been looking for. Just perfect. Slide down and get on your knees, baby. You’re allowed to thank me, without words.

MISTRESS: You little mink, Stop tickling me and sit up straight. Grab your elbows behind your back and look at me. Yes, that’s it. I’m listening.

MISTRESS: Take your time. I promise I won’t rip your head off.

MISTRESS: No, sweetheart, don’t, don’t tremble. Get up and come into my arms. I want to hold you.

SUBMISSIVE: _Thank you Mistress._

MISTRESS: I love you, baby, and I cherish the gift of your submission. Put your head on my shoulder and relax. Are you comfortable?

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes, Mistress, thank you._

MISTRESS: That’s good. Now talk to me. Tell me what happened, what you did.

SUBMISSIVE: _I came home early and it had been a very good day at the office. The last couple of weeks had been so hectic and stressful and for once everything seemed to work out as it should have from the beginning. I was looking forward to our dinner date and started to prepare._

_SUBMISSIVE: I gave myself an enema and it made me so hot and wet that I had to cool down under the cold shower. It did not work. I still was incredibly aroused and no matter how much water I let run over me, it didn’t change anything. I… I started to touch myself. I started with my cheek and my throat._

_SUBMISSIVE: I tried to make myself believe that it were your fingers touching me, gliding over my skin. I kneaded my breasts and I played with the ring in my belly button. I let my fingers glide down to my centre and it felt so good, but not good enough._

_SUBMISSIVE: There was something missing and so I started to imagine that you had ordered me to masturbate for your pleasure. The illusion did not last long. I stopped pleasuring myself and started to feel guilty. I could not finish._

MISTRESS: Is that all, my beloved?

SUBMISSIVE: _No Mistress. I… I wanted… I wanted you to make me come. You were not here and I felt so bad for pretending. Corner time was the best thing I could come up with until you could take care of my just punishment. I’m sorry, Mistress._

MISTRESS: Tell me one thing, sweetheart. When you pleasured yourself under the cold water did you get yourself to completion?

SUBMISSIVE: _No Mistress. I tried, I tried really hard, but I couldn’t. It did not feel right and I didn’t want to disappoint you more than I already had. Please, Mistress, punish me._

MISTRESS: You did not disappoint me, baby. I’m very proud that you told me.

SUBMISSIVE: _Thank you, Mistress, but I still…_

_SUBMISSIVE: I disobeyed. I should…_

_SUBMISSIVE: I know it’s not for me to decide… Please Mistress._

MISTRESS: Calm down, baby. Yes, you disobeyed my orders but you did not disobey the most important of my orders. I wanted you primed and ready to come for our prolonged weekend. You were forbidden to come and you didn’t.

MISTRESS: I know the last couple of weeks have not been easy, not for you and not for me. We did not have much time for ourselves. I count that as extenuating circumstances.

SUBMISSIVE: _But…_

MISTRESS: Uhuh, no, baby, no buts. You’re mine, mine to absolve and mine to punish, mine to cherish and mine to command, mine to worship and mine to discipline. Right, baby?”

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes Mistress. I am yours, everything of me is yours, my heart, my body, my soul. I love you, more than I have words to express._

MISTRESS: I love you as well, baby. Close your eyes and relax. We’ll be a bit late for our dinner with Mary and Ava to see to your punishment but our weekend plans will not change. I will not punish you for disobedience but for masturbating without permission.

SUBMISSIVE: _Thank you Mistress._

MISTRESS: You can thank me after your punishment, sweetheart. I want you to relax in my arms for as long as you need. You know that I love holding you. There’s still too much tension running through your body. Relax, and then we’ll go to the play room to see to your punishment. You have not felt the cane or riding crop or even a paddle in far too long. That’s basically my fault I should not have let us drift apart from what and who we really are: Mistress and submissive.

MISTRESS: No, sweetheart, take your time. There’s no hurry. I want you to be calm before your punishment.

SUBMUISSIVE: _Thank you Mistress. I love you. Please, don’t be lenient. And it’s not your fault, opening the new office in Europe, took so much of my time. I neglected what we are, what really counts._

MISTRESS: I will not, sweetheart, as soon as we return from our prolonged weekend I think that a week or two of training is in order.

SUBMISSIVE: _Training?_

MISTRESS: Yes, baby, training. You’re right, we both have become complacent over the last few months. It’s time to rectify that. You are mine and I intend to prove that to you. I want and need you to feel that you belong to me and me alone, every moment of every day. ,I love you and I will take care of you. Do you accept to be punished?

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes Mistress, I do._

MISTRESS: Do you accept to be trained?

SUBMISSIVE: _Yes Mistress, I do. Could you please tell me how you want the training to be done?_

MISTRESS: In a way we have already started you can see the last week as part of your orgasm control training. It might also be a good idea to add some obedience routines and maybe a bit of public play, nothing too wild of course and only semi-public, I was thinking about Ava’s club.

 

THE END


End file.
